Naughty
by FlamingToads
Summary: This fanfic was written for secretstranger69. This is based on my fanfic "We All Have Our Secrets" We know Ginny's side of the story and now it's time to find out Hermione's. Which means this is pretty much an all out smut fic. xHermionexMinervax Don't say I didn't warn you…


**This fic was written for secretstranger69. This is based on my fanfic "We All Have Our Secrets" We know Ginny's side of the story and now it's time to find out Hermione's. Which means this is pretty much an all out smut fic. xHermionexMinervax Don't say I didn't warn you…**

**A/N: Happy Birthday ****secretstranger69**** ^_^ I hop**_**e**_** you and any other readers enjoy it!**

**Naughty**

Hermione looked at the time. It was half past midnight. She'd have to leave now if she wanted to be on time. She placed her quill down on her desk and placed the lid on the inkwell. She rose up from her chair, leaving her room and locking it as she descended the stairs. The fire was going, so she figured that someone was still down there, but she had a schedule to keep, so she had her wand at the ready in case someone were to try to stop her. At first she had seen no one, but as she stepped closer, she noticed Ginny passed out on the sofa. She looked down at the table and assumed that Ginny had been doing her work before she fell asleep. She half smiled as she bent over to roll the parchment up and quickly clean the ink spill left on the table. She looked up at the grandfather clock and frowned, realizing that she might be late. She straightened up and as she stepped forward to the door, she rolled her skirt up, showing a little bit more leg.

She walked out of the common room and into the dark corridor. As she took a deep breath, she realized that it was always cold in the corridors this late at night, but Hermione didn't mind. She enjoyed it. She looked from portrait to portrait. Most of them were fast asleep, snoring loudly, and the others stared at her as she walked past. They didn't think anything of it. Every now and again a student would sneak out at night. Hermione smiled to herself though. Sure, she snuck out like many students have done, but her reasoning would be a shock to anyone.

She stepped forward to the entrance to the private chambers of the strict and fearless Minerva McGonagall. She licked her lips and brushed her hair back. Hermione knocked lightly on the door and not a second later, Minerva had appeared wearing a ravishing black gown of silk material that complimented her slim figure. She placed one hand on her hip. "You're late," she said with a playful smirk.

"Only by two minutes," said Hermione as she walked past Minerva and into her private sitting room.

"It's not like you," Minerva said, shutting the door behind her.

"I was cleaning up a few things of Ginny's. She fell asleep doing her homework again."

"Well then, that's understandable. For a moment I just thought that you forgot about me." Minerva smiled at her and started to walk forward. Hermione grabbed her by the waist and pulled Minerva close to her. Minerva chuckled to herself. Hermione brushed her hair to one side and kissed the back of her neck.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Hermione whispered, kissing her neck again.

"I was only kidding, Hermione." Minerva turned around, lightly pushing her up against the wall. She ran her hands down Hermione's arms and raised them above her head.

Minerva pushed her tongue in Hermione's mouth. She pressed her body against her young student and entertwined her fingers with Hermione's as the kiss grew more passionate. Hermione broke away to take a breath and smiled at her teacher. Her eyes were dark with lust and passion that made Hermione weak at the knees.

Minerva smiled, taking Hermione's hand and leading her into the bedroom. She turned, ushering Hermione to sit on her bed. She watched as Minerva stepped out of her gown, climbing up on top of Hermione. She kissed her neck then moved down her chest. Hermione ran her fingers through Minerva's long ebony hair as she kissed her.

Minerva spread Hermione's legs apart and tugged on her waist, pulling her down the bed. She planted soft butterfly kisses on Hermione's inner thighs.

She slid her tongue into Hermione, making her bite her lip and smile. She looked at Minerva, making eye contact with her for just a second. She moaned softly and ran her fingers through Minerva's hair. Minerva spread her apart with two fingers, spreading her tongue over her. She took two of her fingers and slid them into Hermione, making her moan again. Minerva felt quite satisfied hearing her young lover moan.

Minerva slid her arm under Hermione's leg and grabbed her waist. Minerva flicked her tongue on the teen's clit which made her body quiver. Minerva smiled as she did it again, still pleasuring Hermione with her fingers. Minerva twirled her tongue around Hermione, driving her absolutely crazy, although she couldn't move. Minerva, with her hand on Hermione's waist, was able to somewhat hold her still as she continued to pleasure the teen witch. Hermione tugged on the sheets on Minerva's bed. She was trying so very hard not to make a loud noise. Minerva always teased her about how loud she could be at times. "Mi- Min," she said softly.

Minerva looked at Hermione. Her lover was trying so hard to keep quiet, but she was nearly there and Minerva wanted to hear her student scream her name. She quickened the pace of her finger movement and began to suck on Hermione's throbbing clit. Hermione couldn't keep her moans in any more. Her toes curled and body tensed as she arched her back as high as Minerva would allow her. She turned her head, practically screaming as she moaned. "Oh, Min-Minerva," Hermione had troubles saying her name as she moaned once again before biting her bottom lip. Minerva smiled in victory as she took her fingers out of Hermione.

She got on her knees and climbed over Hermione, who was breathing softly. Minerva held back a laugh as she kissed Hermione on the nose. She lay on her back and turned her head to look at Hermione, whom was still flushed. Minerva took Hermione's hand, kissing it softly as she looked in Hermione's lovely brown eyes. Hermione smiled as she turned on her stomach, her head now resting on Minerva's shoulder.

Minerva leaned down and touched her cheek, pulling her closer with a kiss until Hermione was on top of her. Hermione's kisses wandered down her neck. Minerva slid her nails up Hermione's back, making her shiver. Hermione pressed her lips against her wet center and caressed her professor's clit with her tongue as Minerva dug her nails into her back.

Hermione ran her fingers up and down Minerva's warm center. She entered Minerva with two of her fingers. She continued to make circles with her tongue, making Minerva dig into her skin once again. Hermione loved the sensation of Minerva's nails digging into her back.

She kissed her throbbing clit and continued up her stomach, her fingers repeatedly going in and out of her professor. She slid her tongue inside her teacher's mouth. Minerva tangled her fingers in Hermione's hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. She began to rub her clit with her thumb. Minerva broke the kiss and tilted her head back. Hermione repeated the motion and Minerva bowed her head and bit her lip.

Hermione smiled to herself, repeating the movement again and again until Minerva gasped. She pulled Hermione close, gently kissing her soft lips. She leaned back on her pillow, pulling Hermione on top of her.

Hermione pulled back and smiled brightly at her. She laid her head on Minerva's shoulder like before. Minerva intertwined her fingers with Hermione's and kissed her forehead.

…

Hermione yawned softly and looked at Minerva, who apparently thought it was funny. "You look tired," she said.

Hermione rolled off of her and onto her stomach. She was exhausted but Minerva was still full of energy. Hermione thought that maybe because Minerva was used to a few hours of sleep, she was able to go at it for hours. Minerva kissed her back. She had a nasty habit of leaving marks on her young lover, but then again, Hermione had the same problem. Most suspected that Minerva preferred to cover her neck but in reality, she was trying to hide the bite marks.

Hermione sighed heavily as she opened her eyes. She turned her head to look at Minerva. "I have to go," she said softly. Minerva rolled her eyes. "You know I can't stay tonight. It's one of our rules." Hermione stood up from the bed but before she could go anywhere Minerva grabbed her from behind and held her tight, kissing her soft skin.

"You never follow the rules, Hermione. If you did, you wouldn't be sleeping with your professor." Hermione laughed. She had a point. But if by chance Ginny had seen her leave, she would be waiting for her to get back. She could easily make an excuse for sneaking out for a few hours, but for the night, it would be a disaster waiting to happen.

Hermione turned around and kissed Minerva lightly on the lips. "I owe you one."

"I'll remember that."

"I'm sure you will," Hermione smirked.

…

"What is a student doing out of bed this late?" The Fat Lady asked.

"That's none of you concern," Hermione said. The Fat Lady pursed her lips and stuck up her nose, obviously offended by Hermione's tone. The portrait opened with a huff. Hermione simply ignored her as she walked into the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione looked at Ginny who surprisingly was still sleeping on the sofa. She pulled her hair back and headed to her bedroom. She stepped softly up the stairs not wanting to wake Ginny. She closed her door softly behind her and took a deep breath. She pulled her clothes off and just grabbed a large t-shirt to pull over her head. With a wave of her hand, the clothes folded neatly onto a chair nearby. She pulled the covers back and lay in bed. She smiled as she laid her arms above her head. Closing her eyes, she thought about how Minerva ran her hands down her arms and to her waist.

She started to regret denying Minerva's invite to staying with her for the night. She thought of the first time Minerva had kissed her. It had happened so quickly. Hermione had just started animagus lessons. It was hard her to choose what form to take. Minerva told her time and time again that to become an animagus you need to have an animal equivalent. Minerva, a cat, is sly, flexible and quick thinking. Another example, Sirius, a dog, was dependable, friendly and sometimes stupid. At least that was Minerva's opinion. She smiled as she turned to her side. She yawned softly, thinking about Minerva. Soon enough, she was fast asleep.

…

Hermione lifted her head. She heard a loud banging on her door. She rubbed her eyes looking at the time and yawned as she raised her head from her pillow. She raised her arms above her head as she stood up and walked towards the door. "It's too early for this," she said to herself.

She unlocked the door but didn't care to open it. She grabbed her uniform from the closet, threw the t-shirt over her head and grabbed a bra. She started to put on her skirt when she just couldn't take the knocking anymore.

"It's unlocked, Ginny!"

"It's about time you answered," she said as she walked past Hermione.

"Oh yes, please come in," Hermione said sarcastically as she closed the door behind her friend.

"You're not even dressed?"

"Give me a sec Gin, I'm almost ready," Hermione said as she grabbed her button up shirt.

"Hermione?"Ginny stepped closer. "Are those scratches on your back?" Hermione pull her shirt over her body quickly, not answering Ginny. She put on her shoes and Ginny and Hermione headed to the Great Hall.

"Are you going to tell me how you got those scratches on your back or not?" Ginny whispered as they began to eat.

"It's nothing Gin," Hermione said softly.

"Nothing would be one. However you have perhaps a dozen long lines down your back."

"Ginny I know that you are concerned, but it's me you're talking to, so will you just drop it?" Hermione tried to be as calm as she could. Ginny knew better than to further her questioning. She instead talked about her progress in Charms and Hermione sighed in relief.

…

Hermione couldn't help but feel uncomfortable the next few days. She was well aware that Ginny was suspicious of her; she seen Ginny sneaking around once or twice. One day while she was studying in the library, she had even seen Ginny just a few tables away, obviously watching her. Why was she watching her? Why was she acting so weird? Was it because of the scratches? She turned pale realizing Ginny was waiting for someone to talk to her. She turned her head to see Minerva. She took a deep breath and tried to keep calm. Minerva smiled at her and placed her hand gently on her back, giving her a book.

"Are you alright?" her teacher asked.

"I'm fine," she said, then looked down at the large book. "What's this?"

"This is your new assignment."

"You're kidding," Hermione looked up at her favorite teacher.

"Oh, I'm very serious. I've been keeping you all to myself and you need to read this."

"I've already read this," she said as she flipped through the pages, "twice!"

"I knew you were going to say that," said Minerva as she flipped through the pages. "But if you look closely, you will see the author's notes on the side and a new section about the animagus form. Hermione looked up at her teacher. "It never hurts to read a book three times." Minerva was about to leave her student but Hermione spoke.

"Before you go I need to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait till later? I have a few essays to mark before my next class."

"Well in that case, it can wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Hermione smiled, "I'll stay after class, if that's okay?"

"Of course," Minerva said. Before she left she pointed at the book. Hermione rolled her eyes opening it to the front page. She had nothing better to do and it was quite an interesting read. But before she read the first sentence she looked back up to Ginny who continued to look in her direction. It was clear to Hermione now that Ginny was awake when she left the Gryffindor tower that night. She figured that Ginny must be waiting around to find out which non-Gryffindor student she had been sneaking around with late at night. Scheduling secret meetings perhaps? She observed Ginny's behavior for a moment. She probably didn't take much notice to her talking to Minerva. On several occasions Ginny had called her a teacher's pet. As long as Ginny didn't realize she was sneaking around with a teacher, Hermione didn't have a problem.

After class, Hermione lagged behind, watching her fellow classmates pack up and leave.

Hermione walked to Minerva's desk. She looked up from her stack of essays. "What is it you need Hermione?"

"I was wondering if we could meet tonight." Minerva tilted her head and smiled.

"I don't see why not." Hermione smiled lightly at her answer. "Is something the matter, Hermione?"

"No, it's just that when I do get to see you, it's like we hardly spend time with one another and, well, we can't be open about our relationship, so I just miss you. Once a week is just not enough."

Minerva laid her glasses on her desk and looked back at Hermione. She waved her hand to the left. Hermione turned to see the door close and heard the click of the lock.

"Come here," Minerva said softly. Hermione smiled and walked around the desk. Minerva grabbed her hand and pulled her close onto Minerva's lap. Minerva pressed her lips against Hermione's."Once a week is definitely not enough," she said. "I just don't want you to get behind on your work."

"Really? You know I always have my work finished on time." Her teacher sighed as she thought about it. "I'll even add an extra two inches on the next essay you assign me." Minerva smiled as she looked at her student who was now biting her lip in the most adorable way. She sighed.

"Fine," Minerva said. Hermione was absolutely beaming with delight. She kissed Minerva sweetly on the lips; as she did this, she remembered that she still owed her one. Hermione bit her lip. She kissed Minerva ushering her to lean back in her chair. Minerva smiled. She knew that look. Hermione tugged on her collar to kiss her neck before she went to her knees. She ran her hands up Minerva's leg, pushing her robes up. Hermione's brown eyes met Minerva's emerald green ones, and she smiled slyly as she pulled on her hips and lowered her down in the chair. Hermione pulled down her panties and threw them to the floor. She licked her lips and slid her tongue between her teacher's legs.

Minerva smiled and brushed Hermione's hair from her face. She tilted her head once Hermione hit that one certain spot that made her toes curl. Minerva looked back down to Hermione. Her eyes flicked up for just a moment to see her reaction and continued to suck. Minerva closed her eyes. Hermione dug her nails in her arse which made Minerva's knees buckle. Hermione noticed her reaction and ran her nails down her thighs. Minerva went to move her hips but Hermione held tightly so she couldn't move away. Minerva bowed her head.

"Hermione," she gasped. And in one swift movement of Hermione's tongue, she sent waves of shock through Minerva's body. She tensed for a moment and exhaled deeply. She looked at Hermione who smiled brightly at her. "We have to stop doing this during school hours."

"You say that but you don't really mean it." Hermione smiled grabbing Minerva's panties from the ground. "Besides, you lock the door, and we're always quiet."

Minerva took her panties from Hermione and pursed her lips. "We're quiet?" she said sarcastically. "I'm quiet," she corrected. "You, on the other hand, scream like a banshee." Hermione's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. She opened her mouth but couldn't say a word. Minerva pulled her panties back up and looked at Hermione who was flushed in the cheeks. She laughed at her young lover and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it. I like it when you scream my name." Hermione pursed her lips, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Fine," said Hermione. She grabbed her things from her desk and looked back at her teacher with a mischievous grin. "Just remember that when you want to have some fun in the broom closet." Minerva laughed as she watched Hermione leave her classroom.

Hermione sat on her bedside and looked to her door. She wondered what time Minerva would be here. She pulled her shoes off and opened her wardrobe. She unbuttoned her blouse and let it fall to the floor and shimmied out of her skirt and stepped to the side, grabbing her nightgown from her wardrobe. Hermione turned to lay her gown on the bed when she saw a familiar tabby cat sitting on the windowsill.

"How did you…" Hermione looked at the window and then to Minerva. She smiled. Minerva jumped from the windowsill and transformed back into her human self.

"One of the benefits to being an animagus," said Minerva as she walked towards her younger student.

I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad you invited me." Minerva said, as she kissed Hermione tenderly on the lips.

"I want to try something new." Minerva smiled. Hermione wondered what it could be. She didn't think Minerva was the type to wander outside her safe zone, but she smiled enthusiastically knowing that Minerva had probably planned something wonderful.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you or it would ruin the surprise."

"Alright," Hermione said.

"Lay on the bed," said Minerva. Hermione smiled as she did this and looked at her professor.

"I've always wanted to try this," Minerva confessed as she grabbed her wand from the nightstand. Her student smiled eagerly.

"Why haven't you?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you didn't know about the spell and its counter spell."

"Counter spell?" she asked softly. Hermione wasn't sure if she should feel excited or worried. Minerva kissed her softly on the lips.

"Don't worry love," she said. Minerva raised her wand and in an instant Hermione was overcome with pleasure. Her body was absolutely tingling. Minerva too was affected by the spell. She bit her lip as she climbed of her young lover. Hermione wrapped her arms around Minerva, instantly pulling her closer. She pushed her tongue into Minerva's mouth. She wanted, no, she needed to feel Minerva touch her. After what seemed only seconds of snogging, Minerva broke away from Hermione to breath.

Minerva pressed her lips against her soft breasts; lightly sucking her left nipple as she left hand caressed the other.

"Minerva," Hermione said between moans of pleasure. She took Minerva's hand from her breast and stuck three of Minerva's fingers in her mouth, sucking on them until they were moist. "I want you inside," she whispered, this time more clearly. Minerva looked up as Hermione finished sucking her fingers. Minerva's eye darkened as she bit lightly on Hermione nipple. Hermione bit her lip trying to not to moan. She brought Minerva's moist fingers to her hot and wet center. Minerva did as Hermione had told her, sliding her three fingers deep inside the teen. Hermione grabbed the sheets, arching her back slightly, feeling immense pleasure.

Minerva kissed the teen's clit, swirling her tongue in circles making the teen's toes curl. Hermione moaned once again, twirling her fingers into Minerva's hair as she caressed her clit with her tongue.

Hermione bowed her head taking a deep breath. She bit her lip looking down at Minerva. In an instant Minerva's eyes flicked up at Hermione. Her eyes full of lust and passion. That look alone could make Hermione do anything Minerva wanted. Hermione leaned forward touching her professor's face drawing her closer to kiss her. Just kissing her sent chills down her spine.

…

The next morning Hermione's body was still tingling from the spell Minerva had used. She opened her eyes seeing her teacher facing the opposite way. Hermione kissed her neck. Minerva looked over her shoulder and turned.

"Good morning." Minerva smiled. Hermione laughed as Minerva wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her nose. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Half past six." Minerva sighed. "What's wrong?" Minerva got out of bed picked her clothes of the floor.

"There is a staff meeting in half an hour."

"I hate it when you have to leave so early." Hermione rolled over and watched as Minerva got dressed.

"So do I." She looked around to see if she forgotten anything. Minerva bent down touching Hermione's cheek. "The year's almost over," she said. Minerva kissed her tenderly on the lips. "And now that you're of age, you can spend the entire summer with me." Minerva smiled brightly looking back at Hermione. She smiled back. That was a positive way of looking at things.

"Have fun at your staff meeting," Hermione grumbled. Minerva gave her a wink and in an instant Minerva transformed into a cat. The window opened and she jumped up and ran out. Hermione sighed rolling onto her back. Summer wasn't that far away.

…

Hermione walked down the corridor. She didn't know why, but she felt like she was being followed by someone. She turned quickly, pushing on the wall and walking through the secret passage. She held her breath for a moment. She heard nothing and sighed. She continued her way down the passage until it led to an exit close to Minerva's chambers.

…

Hermione laid her head on Minerva's lap. Minerva smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair. Hermione thought about what happened on her way to Minerva's private chambers. She was positive Ginny was the one following her.

"You seem distracted."

"I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

"It's about Ginny. I think she's been following me." Minerva raised her brow. "But don't worry," Hermione said, "I'm positive that she doesn't know where I'm going. Not yet anyway."

"Do you think we should stop seeing each other for awhile? So she doesn't suspect us."

"Actually, I have something better in mind." Hermione wore a wicked grin on her face looking up at Minerva. She knew exactly what to do.

Hermione left rather late the next night. Luckily for her, Ginny was still awake. She quickly left the Gryffindor common room. She made her way to a shortcut Minerva had told her about earlier in the year. She strode up to the Transfiguration room and knocked lightly on the door. Minerva opened the door with a sly smile across her face. "You sure you want do this?"

"Most definitely," Hermione said as she stepped into the class room. Minerva rolled her eyes at her student and followed Hermione to her desk. Hermione turned to Minerva who kissed her on the lips.

"Take your uniform off," ordered Minerva. Hermione smiled as she threw her clothes to the floor, now standing in just her panties. "Bend over," she said softly. That only made Hermione excited. She did as she was told, bending over the desk. Minerva waved her hand, casting silk material around the girl's wrists and around the legs of her desk. Minerva smiled as she tapped her wand on her writing quill. It turned into a whip. "Are you sure?" Minerva asked once again.

"Yes." As soon as the word left her lips Minerva whacked her buttocks with the wipe, making Minerva jump.

Minerva smirked at her student. She slid the whip down her spine and to her ass and flicked her wrist hitting Hermione again. She smiled hearing student moan with pleasure.

She moved Hermione's hair from her ear.

"Has someone been a naughty girl?" she sounded dark, her voice low and husky. Hermione moaned at her touch.

"Oh yes. I'm your naughty girl." Hermione bit her lip. She closed her eyes and was breathing deeply.

"Do you want more?" Minerva nibbled her ear lobe.

"Yes!" Hermione screamed. Minerva licked her lips as she traced the whip up and down Hermione's arse. She flicked her wrist again which made Hermione jump ever so slightly. Hermione received tender kisses down her neck. "Minerva, stop toying with me." Minerva ran her hand down her spine, whip in hand as she touched Hermione's wet center.

"Oh my," Minerva said. "You're absolutely soaking wet."

"Minerva…" Hermione let out a frustrated sigh as she swayed her hips back and forth.

"You really enjoy this don't you, this constant whacking?"

"Yes," moaned Hermione. "Please do it again," she said softly. Minerva smiled, flicking her wrist yet again, but this time with more force. Minerva smiled as she kissed the back of her neck.

**~Later in Minerva's private chambers~**

"I still can't believe you convinced me to do that," Minerva said as she watched Hermione sit on the sofa. "Are you sure she won't tell anyone?"

"She won't say a thing. And even if she wanted too, she couldn't. She knows very well that if she tells on me, I'll tell on her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Believe me, it's a long story. Let's just say that I know things that would give her mother a heart attack.

There was a moment of silence until Minerva started to chuckle. Hermione looked at Minerva and raised her brow.

"What?"

"I'm your naughty girl?" she snickered. Hermione tried not to smile but looking back to what she said was rather funny.

"You know what, where's that whip?" Hermione stood up to go get it. Minerva laughed trying to grab Hermione's hand. "We'll see what you say when I tie you up."

"No Hermione!" Minerva stood up as quickly as she could, seeing that Hermione had found it. She walked towards her teacher with a wicked grin across her face. "Hermione Granger, I swear, if you whip me with that you'll have detention for a month!" she squealed as she ran around the sofa and into her bedroom.

"Oh, but it will be worth it," Hermione shouted, following her into the other room.

**A/N: Happy endings! :D Oh how I adore them! I'm super sorry that it took so long secretstranger69! Think of this as a belated birthday gift!**


End file.
